A Thousand Miles
by SesshyGal
Summary: based off the song 'A Thousand Miles'. Kanda was sent on a mission but takes longer then he should have and Allen is worried about him


A Thousand Miles

_(italics means that it is a dream, __**bold italics are the lyrics to the song, **_Kanda's view and Allen's view_)_

_**Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<strong>_

I was walking back to the order with my white hair shadowing my silver eyes. I walked fast not wanting to talk to anyone. I weaved my way through exorcists and finders a like headed for my room for a while.

_**Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<strong>_

I stared blankly ahead as my thoughts drifted from where I was now. My thoughts wondered to Kanda who had been sent on a mission about a year and no one has heard from him since. The mission had been in Northern Russia and was dangerous but they still had sent him by himself.

_**And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...**_

I would never admit that I missed the bad tempered man and he was the one thing that haunts my every thought. I almost felt like I can't breathe when I consider that he was dead. I went to Kanda's room instead of my own and laid on the bed that I had been sleeping in for months instead of my own.

_**If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight**_

I closed my eyes and entered the world of dreams.

_Kanda walked into the room and I jolted awake. He gave the normal smirk when something amused him. "Bean sprout what are you doing here?" I didn't reply, only running over and throwing them around him as tears made their way to my eyes. "You worry too much Allen. I am alright so you can stop crying now."_

I jerked awake and found that it was a mind trick. If I had a choice I would walk a thousand miles just to be in Kanda's arms tonight.

_**It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me**_

I knelt down gasping for air as the finder did a good impression of a chicken running around without its head. I looked at the snow thinking of Allen and wondered if he was thinking of me.

_**'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<strong>_

I hissed as I stood up, cuts and bruises littered my skin; some worse than others. I was going to make it back so I wouldn't only be alive in memories. I sighed as I walked away from the finder who was not thinking of following at all.

_**'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...**_

I needed to get back soon so the sprout wouldn't worry too much more and there was also that I missed the white haired male.

_**If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight**_

I walked faster when the train station came into view and jumped on the next train to the cost before getting on a boat taking me back to the Order. From there I ran towards my destination. 

_**And I, I  
>Don't want to let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't want to let this go<br>I, I  
>Don't...<strong>_

I didn't ever plan to tell anyone that I missed Kanda or the fact that we had been together only a month before he left. At the moment I felt like I was drowning in my memories of Kanda. I didn't want to move on with my life, only wanting to hold tight to his memory.

_**Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<strong>_

Linalee and Lavi had dragged me down to the cafeteria. After I escaped them, I once more was making my way back to Kanda's room.

_**Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<strong>_

Thoughts of the samurai passed through my mind as I slipped back through the door. I lay down on the bed and I rolled on to my side away from the door.

_**And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder...**_

Tears gathered in my silver eyes as the ach in my chest grew. I needed Kanda here right now. I cried myself to sleep.

_**If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<strong>_

I walked into my room and found the person I was looking for. I walked over to the bed and noticed the tear trails on his pale cheeks. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him awake. "Wake up, bean sprout. I'm home." He looked up at me trying to decide if this was a dream or not. Without a second thought I bent forward and kissed him.

_**If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight**_

"Kanda." I muttered into his lips as he tried to pull me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long Allen." I pulled him down on to the bed and we both fell to sleep content for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
